OS Renouveau TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Texte très court écrit pour le forum Écris-moi un mouton sur le thème Renouveau


Le lit superposé qu'on me désigna était en tout point identique à l'ancien, si ce n'était l'écriteau poussiéreux portant le nom de ses résidents – ex-résidents désormais. Draps blancs passés, couvertures grisâtres dépareillées, oreillers troués nichés dans du bois sombre rongé par les mites. Mon ancien lit et celui-ci appartenaient bien à la même famille, ou plutôt à l'orphelinat, ce qui constituait une explication en soi. Il était su de tous que les fonds de l'établissement étaient bien pauvres, d'où ses maigres ressources. C'était déjà un miracle que l'édifice soit encore ouvert.

Tremblant, je serrai mes quatre édredons et mon baluchon contre ma poitrine, le cœur lourd comme s'il était changé en pierre. L'air était devenu glacial mais j'étais bien incapable de dire si cela venait de moi ou réellement du temps. Dans les deux cas, l'endroit était tout sauf agréable et accueillant mais qu'importe, après plus d'une dizaine d'années passées entre ses murs, j'en avais l'habitude.

Malgré moi, mes yeux s'attardèrent une seconde de trop sur l'écriteau poussiéreux, juste le temps que les deux noms qui y étaient gravés s'imprègnent dans ma tête. Ryosuke Naze et Haruto Saito. Les terreurs de l'orphelinat.

Je me souvenais bien d'eux, comment les oublier ? Trapus et plus âgés de quelques années que la plupart d'entre nous, ils avaient longtemps fait la loi, régnant d'une main de fer. Combien d'enfants avaient subi les foudres de ces deux là ? C'était impossible à dire mais si l'on me demandait mon avis, je serais tenté de dire les trois quarts, au minimum. Moi-même, je me suis souvent retrouvé enfermé dans un de leurs placards, simplement pour les avoir regardés dans les yeux. Et voilà qu'à présent, c'était mon tour de dormir dans leurs draps, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne également ma majorité. Encore deux ans à patienter.

Je déposai mon baluchon sur le lit du bas qui je savais serait le mien tandis que le pion qui m'accompagnait retirait promptement l'écriteau pour y accrocher le mien – ou plutôt le nôtre, aussi abîmé que le précédent si ce n'était plus. J'y jetai un rapide coup d'œil, à travers le nuage de poussière qui s'était libéré. Yuya Tegoshi et Ryo Nishikido. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai quelles pensées traverseraient la tête de ceux qui nous succéderaient à leur tour. Se souviendraient-ils de nous ? Sûrement. Ryo pour sûr, il était largement apprécié parmi les orphelins comme les enseignants ou le personnel. Pour ma part, c'était plus incertain. Peut-être resterais-je comme l'interminable rêveur, timide et insignifiant. Mon nom quant à lui tomberait sûrement aux oubliettes dès lors que cet écriteau serait rangé au fond d'un tiroir.

Avec un soupir, j'entrepris de sortir quelques épingles de mon baluchon avant de me saisir de la moitié des édredons. En laine, abîmés, d'un blanc cassé, ils étaient le seul souvenir de mes parents. Ils étaient les seules choses auxquelles je tenais réellement, matériellement parlant. Dans des gestes mécaniques, répétés maintes et maintes fois, je suspendis le premier édredon de sorte qu'il recouvre entièrement la partie la plus courte du rectangle formée par le lit superposé. Je glissai le bout de l'épingle dans un trou de mites de sorte que la laine reste en place. A son extrémité, Ryo en faisait de même.

Je ne cillai pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre de toute façon et que chaque année, il me faisait le même coup. Âgé de deux ans de plus que moi, cheveux d'un noir de jais, yeux sombres et étincelants, sourire charmeur, son physique plus qu'attractif avait déjà fait bon nombre de victimes à l'orphelinat mais même après tout ce temps, le jeune garçon paraissait toujours aussi indifférent à leurs avances. Une moue peinte sur le visage, je le poussais négligemment.

Tu es en retard, lui reprochai-je.

Si je t'ai manqué, il suffit de le dire, répondit t-il, taquin et souriant. Pour ma défense, je t'ai réservé une surprise.

Je fronçais les sourcils mais ne dit plus un mot avant que notre travail fut accompli. Désormais, mon lit était entouré d'édredons. D'endroit dénudé, il était devenu refuge, caché aux yeux de tous. Le cœur plus léger, je m'engouffrai aussitôt dans ma bulle, clignant des yeux sous l'absence soudaine de clarté. Un long soupir d'aise et de soulagement m'échappa et j'entendis le rire de Ryo me répondre alors qu'il me rejoignait sous son lit, deux tasses à la main. L'absence de lumière étant, je mis un moment à les distinguer. Remplies d'un liquide fumant, deux énormes couches de chantilly les surplombaient pour s'élever en spirale, renfermant deux cookies coupés par moitiés. Ma vision s'étant améliorée, je pouvais aussi parfaitement discerner l'éclat de malice qui brillait aux creux des prunelles de Ryo, me tendant l'une des deux tasses.

Un Choco Cookie pour Monsieur ! Annonça-t-il fièrement.

Incapable de dire un mot, je refermai mes doigts sur la tasse, tremblant littéralement sous la vague de chaleur qui déferla en moi. Accueillante et bienfaitrice. Aimante et protectrice. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Ryo, brûlants d'intensité. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire, auquel lui seul pouvait prétendre.

Je suis heureux de commencer cette nouvelle année à tes côtés, murmurai-je, le cœur réchauffé par de douces mais puissantes flammes.

Nous la passerons ensemble, jugea-t-il bon de préciser. Soudés et invincibles.

Elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs, renchérit-il, espiègle.

Il leva son bras pour trinquer. Nos deux tasses se heurtèrent à l'unisson dans un bruit sourd tandis que mes yeux pétillaient d'espoir. L'espoir d'un nouveau jour, plus beau. Et parce que je ne l'imaginais qu'à ses côtés, je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres de Ryo. Léger, chaud et sucré. Il s'humecta les lèvres, pensif, avant de m'adresser le sourire le plus sincère qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le plus aimant.

Bonne année.


End file.
